I Need Them
by Higgy
Summary: AU fic. SpikeOC. bit of fluff that i felt like sharing. hope you like. better summary inside


Spike sighed and rolled back onto his stomach. He had been tossing and turning all night. Ever since giving birth to Nick, he'd barely gotten any sleep out of fear for his son. There had been a frantic scare when he had given birth to Nick the three days before. The newborn wasn't breathing when Higgy and DL were holding him and they were fearing the worst, but thankfully by some miracle or maybe it was just DL's powers, the baby boy had began breathing. Spike's fiancé Harry had been aware of what was happening had been trying to keep his love's attention away from what was occurring, but Spike had been frantic.  
  
The vampire had only been in labour for less than an hour as vampire births are notoriously shorter than weaker species such as humans labour. However, Spike had carried the baby for nine months and he could sense when something was wrong. There had been no screams from a newborn child in the first few minutes of Nick's life, no shouts of joy or hugs of congratulations. There had only been tears of worry, screams of terror and frantic attempts to help the child breathe.  
  
Spike shook his head and escaped the horrific memory. He didn't need to focus on that now. He carefully climbed out of bed so he wouldn't wake his sleeping partner, he knew Harry was tired having to look after not only the newborn but Spike as well. Spike smiled and brushed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. God he loved this man. Upon first seeing the boy Spike had been sure he was the one and he had turned the child soon after. At first it had been a bit of fun, but now...Harry and Nick were his everything.  
  
The vampire crept his way down the room towards the crib that held their precious son. Sitting in the chair beside it, Spike rested his head on his arms and lent over the side to see his beautiful boy. Barely three days old a normal child would still be in hospital with their mother being cared for by nurses. But Spike and Harry's child was the son of two vampires. The child drank a mixture of blood and milk so it wasn't really safe to take him to the hospital. Of course within the first few hours of being born Spike and Harry had been left alone to enjoy holding their baby, but soon after Higgy, DL and Red had taken the newly named Nick to a nearby hospital for his baby check over and newborn shots.  
  
Spike smiled and watched as his son breathed in and out gently. God he could sit here for hours doing this. Just watching, never to move. His boy was perfect. The child was wrapped in blankets and quietly sleeping with his fists clasped either side of his head. Nick had been a small baby, weighing barely six pounds at birth and needed a lot of care. Spike didn't mind. There'd no place he'd rather be than here watching the precious child.  
  
"Hey." Spike smiled and lent forward so Harry could slip behind him in the chair. His lover did so and wrapped his strong arms around Spike's waist whilst gently nuzzling his neck. Spike sighed and pressed back against the slight chest he felt there. He could stay like this forever everything was perfect. "He's so small."  
  
"I know." Spike whispered back. "But every little bit of him is so perfect. I never want to leave him." Leaning back on the edge of the crib Spike watched, as his baby boy didn't even stir. "Isn't he perfect?"  
  
Harry nodded and tightened his grip around Spike's waist slightly. "Of course he's perfect. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." Harry paused before adding, "Except you." to his comment and kissed Spike's neck gently. "But even the most perfect and beautiful of people need to sleep. Come on. He's fine." He felt Spike tense up at the mention of leaving Nick and he immediately hushed his lover and turned his head to kiss him full on the lips. "He's perfect."  
  
Spike sighed and rested his head back before Harry pulled him slowly to his feet and led him back to their bed. He laid back down in the sheets and propped his head on Harry's chest so he still had a place to prop his head to see if Nick became restless. Harry sighed and began to stroke his lover's hair. "Stay here." Harry whispered and got up again.  
  
Spike smiled and watched as Harry acted out the same routine as last night and the night before. Soon Harry was back in bed and Spike was laying facing him with an arm crooked to hold Nick comfortably. Soon they were settled with Nick between them and Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open. Spike smiled and lent across to kiss him gently. "Thank you." He whispered. They both watched as their son slept on, unaware of just how perfect he was.  
  
##########  
  
Okay I got bored and didn't feel like writing any of my usual fics. This is a mini fic based on a very very very long note that is going on between Red, DL and myself. In it Spike (played by me) and Harry from McFly (played by Red) are together and have managed to have a beautiful baby boy. So I decided to write a little bit about them because I thought it was too cute to be left just for us three to read. Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me how I could improve. I could continue and create a new fic based on this...but only if you guys want me to. Enjoy reading and I hope you're having a nice day. The weather here in England is pants, as usual. Luv Higgy xxx 


End file.
